


Caught in a Storm

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Reminiscing, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza end up getting locked on a roof in the middle of a storm during a mission. They reminisce about when they were younger and Roy can't keep his hands to himself. </p><p>This is just more Royai fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt drabble request from mage-warden-surana aka izumiicurtis on Tumblr. I liked this prompt quite a bit, so enjoy!

22\. Caught in a Storm

The assignment Roy and Riza were sent on had been a somewhat complicated one. 

Riza was stationed on a roof with her sniper rifle and ordered to take down any of the terrorists that showed their faces on the street and Roy had to be called in due to one of them being a capable alchemist. The battle was intense, but the terrorists had been subdued, for the most part. A few of them managed to slip away from Roy, but he knew Riza would catch them while they tried to escape. Sure enough, he heard shots being fired as he hurried out of the warehouse to get to the building Riza was sniping from. 

Roy reached the building and hurried inside, bounding up the steps to make sure his lieutenant was doing alright. Not being at her side or at his desk where he could communicate with her put him a little on edge every time and he would continue to feel uneasy until he saw her with his own eyes. She was very good at keeping herself hidden, but one never knew how things might turn out on these sorts of missions.

Roy arrived at the door to the roof and pushed it open, making sure to leave it ajar so they wouldn’t get locked up there. He stepped to Riza’s side and crouched beside her.

“I’ve taken care of the rest of them in the warehouse, including that alchemist,” Roy said. “How are you doing up here?”

“Fine, sir,” Riza said, taking aim and shooting one of the terrorists in the leg as he tried to make a run for it.

“No problems?”

“No, sir.”

“Good, that’s what I like to hear,” Roy said, nodding in approval, then frowned as he felt a drop of water hit his face. He looked up at the sky and grumbled when he noticed the stars were now being blotted out by rain clouds. “Well, good thing we wrapped this up before it decided to rain on us.”

The sound of a door slamming behind them made them turn sharply, Riza aiming her gun immediately in the direction of the noise and Roy raising his hand, ready to snap. The roof was still empty save for them, but the door to the stairwell, their only way off the roof, was now closed and Roy’s frown deepened as he stood and rushed over to make sure it was still unlocked. 

As fate would have it, the door was locked from the other side and Roy cursed. 

The rain began to fall harder as Roy quickly stepped back from the door and made to snap, planning on blowing the door apart so they could pursue whoever had locked them up there. Thankfully, Riza realized what her colonel was about to do and rushed over to him, shoving him before he could snap. Sure he could still create flames since his gloves weren’t wet yet, but that would have been potentially dangerous for both of them with so much water falling around them. Riza wouldn’t put it passed Roy to accidentally end up setting fire to the rain while he was preoccupied with chasing a target.

“Colonel, what are you thinking? it’s raining, don’t be a fool.”

Roy looked up at Riza indignantly and she almost laughed. He was already sopping wet, his bangs sticking to his face, and his expression was so childishly distraught it was almost comical. 

There was no time to hear his response though, she needed to take down whoever had locked them up there. She raced back to the edge of the roof and scanned the street but saw no signs of anyone, not even the other officers that had accompanied them on this mission. Riza huffed in annoyance as Roy joined her near the ledge.

“I’m sure the other officers can catch one guy,” Roy pointed out. “What I’m more annoyed with is all this rain. We’re stuck up here, I’m soaked, and it’s coming down in sheets now!”

Riza rolled her eyes at his pouting and complaining then glanced around the roof to see if there was any shelter at all. There was a very small overhang where the door was and Riza gestured to it with her head. 

“We could try to keep out of the rain under that overhang there, sir.”

Roy looked at the door and sighed.

“It’s pretty small, isn’t it? Well, I guess it’s better than nothing…”

Riza picked up her rifle and followed Roy to the door, propping her gun against it, then moving to stand underneath the overhang next to Roy. The space was indeed pretty small and they stood with their shoulders touching in silence.

“Hey, Lieutenant?” Roy asked suddenly. “When was the last time we just sat around watching the rain like this?”

Riza smiled softly as she thought back to simpler times. Times when they were young and he was afraid of thunder and she would stay with him, urging him to watch the rain because storms could be relaxing and beautiful, especially if you had someone to watch them with. It was her attempt to get him to be less afraid of thunderstorms and it had actually worked after a while.

“It’s been a long time,” she mused almost inaudibly due to the heavy rain battering the tiny roof above them. 

“Hm,” Roy hummed in agreement, taking a quick glance at Riza.

She was just as soaking wet as he was, her bangs also sticking to her face at odd angles and her hair was still up, but some of it hung haphazardly from her clip. The thought that she looked adorable hit him and he had the sudden urge to brush her bangs from her eyes. He had to fight to keep his hands to himself. 

His instincts won out in the end though and he turned to her, slowly raising his hand and gently pushing her bangs from her eyes, his fingers lingering a little too long as he gazed softly at her.

The overhang was too small for them to be turned toward each other like they were and the rain began pelting them once again, but neither seemed to really notice.

Riza gazed back with a questioning look. This was a dangerous thing he was doing in public. They were on a roof in the middle of a storm with no one around, but they were still on duty, and if Riza was anything, she was a stickler for rules and regulations. And anyone could come bursting through the door any moment. He might have been one to ignore potential danger, but she was not.

The look in Roy’s eyes nearly broke her resolve, though. 

“Who’s going to see us?” he murmured, knowing exactly what she was thinking as he cupped her cheek with his hand and brought the other to rest on the small of her back, bringing her toward him with a light touch. “I know we’re on duty, but there’s no one here.”

Riza couldn’t argue with his logic since it was the same thing she had been thinking.

They seemed to move at the same time then, crashing together as the rain fell harder and lightning lit up the sky. Her soft lips were wet and cold from the rain, an almost startling contrast against the warmth of his own. Roy held her tighter, crushing her to him with such intensity that he dimly wondered if her lips would bruise from it.

They were so lost in each other that neither heard the footsteps echoing in the stairwell just beyond the door next to them. 

They jumped back from each other quickly when they heard voices suddenly calling their ranks. The door opened moments later to reveal the other officers that had joined them on this mission. Riza and Roy hoped what they had just been doing wasn’t obvious, though when Roy glanced at Riza, her lips were a bit darker and fuller than they should have been. He almost blushed, but kept his composure as he thanked the men for opening the door. 

The men left and Roy and Riza followed, glancing at each other with a knowing look, one full of affection and longing and, on Roy’s part, a bit of amusement at the interruption. Riza gave him a warning glare as he grinned at her, a glare that clearly said something like that would never happen again. 

But when his grin turned into a soft smile, she couldn’t help but smile back, her gaze filled with just as much warmth and adoration as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this ended up being much longer than I anticipated. I kind of have a weakness for Royai kisses in the rain, in fact I have a weakness for any of my OTPs kissing in the rain, so uh, that’s where this came from. I really liked this one. It was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
